(Actor AmericaXActress Reader) HERO VS VILLAIN
by Sangremoonlight
Summary: -Name- is a girl who lives in New York. She hears from her favorite Actor: Alfred F. Jones, is holding an audition for a leading role in the new movie. But it isn't what it seems, -Name- is auditioning.. TO BE THE VILLAIN. Soon, Alfred falls in love with -Name-, but -Name- hates him, she only likes his character. Wait..what? Don't tell me..THE HERO HAS FALLEN FOR THE VILLAIN! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I wanna be a star! Wait-what?! **

**_[a/n] Whoop-whoop! My first reader insert! For all you America fans out there - Including myself- I thought of making an insert for you! So.._**

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!_**

**_I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS FOR THE MOVIE SCENES!_**

**_Now,_**

**_LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTIOOOOON! _**

* * *

_"Today we'll have an Idol coming into the show ... IT'S ALFRED F. JONES!" the hostess with a business suit and pony tails cried._

-Name- squealed and ran to the TV screen, Alfred F. Jones was her favorite actor of all time.

_"Thank you, thank you! You are all too kind!" _Alfred walked to the stage and waved at the audience on the show. -Name- smiled as he smiled, he had that charm..

_"I heard you were starring in your new movie: The Last Hero. Is it true that you're missing a role?" _

-Name- gasped.

_"Sadly, I am.. and I'm holding auditions for it." _

_"When?" asked the hostess. _

_"Tomorrow." Alfred replied, which shocked the viewers. _

_"My!" The hostess looked to the fans, "Then you girls gotta be snappy! Or I'LL steal the part!" She ended, joking. _

_The fans screamed, "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_Alfred chuckled, "Simmer down, babes.." _

-Name- jumped up for joy, **_'My dream of being an actress will be fulfilled!' _**

She pressed her ear for the location,

_"The auditions will be held in the old cinema... hope to seeing you babes there!" Alfred winked and gave them finger-guns at the viewers. _

_The fans squealed at the action. _

-Name- wrote down the location and date, she jumped once more as the night came to touch her window gently. She sighed,

"I have to sleep..." She turned the TV off and dragged herself to her bed.

* * *

'I'M THE HEROOO!"

-Name/Last Name- jolted awake at her alarm, It was her fave actor's voice. -Name- gently turned off the alarm, and rolled off the bed. She tied her [h/c] hair into a tight pony tail. -Name- went to the restroom and fixed her appearance. -Name- was the kind of girl who wore light makeup. She smiled in satisfactory.

She went to the kitchen, fixed herself a bowl of cereal an ate. After her early routine, -Name- retreated to her room. She changed into a black dress with rose petals scattered on it, then some black leggings that had diamonds stitched at the sides, with black heels, a [Fave color] bracelet, a bow on her head, and shades,

"I'm SO ready for this audition!" She walked outside, into her silver Camry. -Name- turned on the radio and sang beautifully to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. She turned left, heading towards the old cinema.

And. It. Was. Packed.

Not like it was surprising. -Name- was afraid that she won't be able to audition. She prayed, clasping her hands, murmuring. She relaxed and found a good parking space. She got out of the car and smiled to the entrance, there was no line crawling outside so she took this as a good sign. -Name- went inside to see a loooooooooooooong line.

Her jaw dropped, _'whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!' _-Name- huffed and stood at the end, soon, there was more people following behind. She groaned and peered over the side, trying to see how much the line stretched. _'34 people in front..' _She looked behind her, _'And around 46 in then back...' _

The day dragged on, -Name- was so determined, she bought popcorn and soda from men who were selling them for the line of people. The line was shortening, then before -Name- realized it, she was around the 6th person in line. Then the song 'Ready, Aim, Fire,' by Imagine Dragons came on.

(Italics - You, Bold - the music itself)

**_Whoa_**  
_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
_We never quite thought we could lose it all_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_  
_An empire's fall in just one day_  
_You close your eyes and the glory fades_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away **(fire!)**_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

_Off in the distance, there is resistance_  
_Bubbling up and festering_  
_Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion_  
_Shake it all up with your mystery_

_How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_  
_I know every single face 'round here_  
_A man on a mission, changing the vision_  
_I was never welcome here_

_We don't have a choice to stay_  
_We'd rather die than do it your way_

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
_We never quite thought we could lose it all_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_  
_An empire's fall in just one day_  
_You close your eyes and the glory fades_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away **(fire!)**_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

_Back in the casing, shaking and pacing_  
_This is the tunnel's light_  
_Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting_  
_Look through the rifle's sight_  
_How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_  
_I know every single face 'round here_  
_Here in the heckle, holding the shackle_  
_I was never welcome here_

_We don't have a choice to stay_  
_We'd rather die than do it your way_

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
_We never quite thought we could lose it all_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_  
_An empire's fall in just one day_  
_You close your eyes and the glory fades_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

**_Whoa_**

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_  
_We never quite thought we could lose it all_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_  
_An empire's fall in just one day_  
_You close your eyes and the glory fades_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away **(fire!)**_  
_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away! _

"Mademoiselle? It's your turn.." A man with a french accent, blonde hair, and shades guided -Name- inside. -Name- looked to him,

"than-"

"Ve don't really have ze time, mademoiselle..." He then helped her up the stage. When -Name- finally was on the stage, she saw who was the audience, it was a British directer (who was forced to wear a beret), he smiled at -Name-.

Alfred, was there next to him. The directer asked politely,

"Whot's your name, love?"

-Name- replied without hesitation, "I'm [F/N] [L/N]."

The British man gestured at her, to Alfred, Alfred whispered back,

"I already made my decision, Arty.."

"But, Alfred. She looks like the ideal actress!"

Poor -Name- thought the two were going mad, making such weird hand signals at each other.

Then, finally, Alfred sighed and smiled at her, "Go on, babe..."

-Name- sighed, relaxed and read the script. It was with so much emotion, It stunned the Frenchman, the Directer, and the leading star: Alfred F. Jones.

_"Cyan Warrior," _she pointed at Alfred, "_You never knew how much I loved you when we were in college. You left me there, in the lab...I'll never stop destroying this city.. not now, NOT EVER!" _-Name- glared at the blonde, "_Cyan Warrior, we are now..." _

The whole cast was now watching -Name- in awe.

_'RIVALS!' _

* * *

[A/n] So... how did you enjoy that? R&R please! See you later my ducklings!

_**Hasta la pasta!**_


	2. Chapter 2: So, cue the action & RIVALRY?

_**Chapter 2: So.. cue the action.. and.. RIVALRY?! **_

_**[A/n]: WHOOP! WHOOP! I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS! But.. come on, shy duckies that are only following and fave-ing... REVIEW! XD **_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE MUSIC IN HERE!**_

_**Let's get it onnnnnn! **_

_**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! **_

* * *

_"Cyan Warrior," _she pointed at Alfred, "_You never knew how much I loved you when we were in college. You left me there, in the lab...I'll never stop destroying this city.. not now, NOT EVER!" _-Name- glared at the blonde, "_Cyan Warrior, we are now..."_

The whole cast was now watching -Name- in awe.

_'RIVALS!' _

* * *

The cast applauded, hooting.

-Name- curtsied, She then looked to see the caring eyes of her favorite actor.

"You, have it. You took my breath away.. You, are gold!" Alfred laughed and got up the stage. He gave -Name- a strong hug. She gave it back. -Name- smiled, the Frenchman named Francis gave her a smirk,

"You know, mademoiselle, you are very beautiful, as beautiful as a diamond. But you need some polishing, then, you'll be great."

-Name- looked at him, _'what?' _

Alfred ran out of the room and cried at the line of people, "**I FOUND THE ONE!**" The people groaned and all left.

Two Italians peered out of the room, "Are-a we going?"

Alfred yelled, "_HELL YA' WE ARE! WE ARE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD AND SHOOT THE MOVIE!__" _He ran back inside, and swung poor chibi-fied -Name-, "_ARE YOU READY FOR HOLLYWOOD, BABES?!_"

-Name- was speechless, Alfred F. Jones chose you of all of people. She cried in joy, "Hell- to the -yeah!" **_  
_**

The Italians looked at the two of you, the twins looked a lot like each other but one had a curl that was on the left and the other had a curl that was to the right. One of them was glaring at -name-, crossing his arms, the other was smiling.

"I'm-a Feliciano Vargas!" Cried the smiling twin, "And this is-a my fratello, Lovino Vargas!"

The glare turned a bit soft, "Ciao."

A man with brown hair, a charming smile, tan skin, and green eyes arrived with an albino who had red eyes, pearl white skin.

"Hola, Senora! My name's Antonio Carriedo! Y this is Gilbert!" He was definitely a Spaniard, and the other was.. _Prussian? _A German also came to greet her,

"Guten tag, Miss. My name's Ludwig." He replied like a General and he made -Name- feel like a mini soldier. He had piercing blue eyes, slicked back blonde hair, and light skin. -Name- waved at the group, then looked back to the script, she looked to the cover, It read:

**_The Last Hero _**

**_The Lines of the Villain: Desmarais _**

_'wait-what?!' _-Name- was in shock. Alfred patted her back,

"You ready for Hollywood, [Nickname]?"

She was still in shock, _'I'm playing the part of the VILLAIN?!' _

Then a girl with light brown hair, orange eyes, and was wearing a pretty dress came in,

"Hello Alfred, did you find the girl?"

She smiled to -Name-, "Hello, I'm Diana Florence. I'm the actress of _The last Hero,_ The 'damsel in distress'.."

_Buffering... Buffering... Loading... Loading... Processing Data from Diana Florence.. Processing Data from Diana Florence... Data Processing** COMPLETE. **_

-Name- looked up and gave her a sparkling smile, "Why, Hello! I'm [F/N] [L/n]~!"

Diana and -Name- both gave each other handshakes. Alfred chuckled, "Diana, -Name-'s perfect!"

-Name-'s eye twitched a bit, _'Perfect for being evil?!' _

Diana grinned, "She seems the material of being an excellent Actress!"

_'You mean the perfect material for being the Villain! All I have to do is kidnap you, then Alfred has to wrench you from my 'evil' grasp. Then He'll...'_ -Name- frowned, _'Then he'll have to go against me... and I'll fall into shame and despair..' _

Francis held Her hand, "Miss. [L/n], shall I show you where's your trailer?" -Name- looked to him, "Uh-"

The Prussian, Gilbert, smirked at -Name-, "Shall I show you your closet?" He had a sly expression. A polish man came skipping in, he smiled at -Name-,

"I'm your 'make-up girl'... my name's Feliks Łukasiewicz..." he looked a bit shy. -Name- chuckled, "Well, my Name-"

A Russian man came up to -Name-, "The name's Ivan, Ivan Braginski. I'll help you on the special effects and your acting of being a Villain."

-Name- was now getting antsy, "Let, me, SPEAK."

Everyone stopped talking.

Miss. [L/n] sighed, "My name's [F/n] [L/n]. And I accept of being the villain, but, I must pack my ba-"

Francis pulled out a phone, "It's been covered, Mademoiselle. It's already in your trailer." -Name- jumped up,

"Then, LET'S GO TO HOLLYWOOD!"

Diana laughed then walked off the stage, _'So childish... she got it easy, Little miss weirdo. I had to work my way into being an actress and she got to be one less than a day!' _She glared, _'Well Miss. [L/n], just because your gonna be a star doesn't mean you'll have Alfred...' _

* * *

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert all showed -Name- the trailers entrance.

"Wow.." She gaped. The trio all replied in unison, "I know right?" When Gilbert turned the knob and opened the door, a pan was swung and he fell on his butt.

"GILBERT! ZHIS TRAILER IS NOT FOR YOU TO SNOOP IN! IT HAS SOME THINGS MEN AREN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE!" A Hungarian woman with a frying pan, and was wearing a suit like Francis expect she had a skirt.

"Elizabeta... that fucking hurt!" The Prussian patted his red nose, which was bleeding. Elizabeta stared at -Name-, "Hello, I'm Elizabeta! I'm one of your body guards!" Music poured out of the room, -Name- stepped inside and the the trio followed.

(BOLD - music itself , Italics - You, Underlined and BOLD - The trio and the music, All 3 - ALL) ([A/n] BEGIN LE MONTAGE!)

**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong**  
**to crash the critic saying**  
**Is it right or is it wrong?**  
**If only Fame had an IV**  
**Baby could I bear,**  
**being away from you I found the vein, put it in here **

-Name- smiled and danced and sang along to: Applause by Lady Gaga

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_  
_I live for the Applause-plause_  
_Live for the Applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love_  
**(I'll turn the lights on)**  
_Put your hands up, make em touch_  
**(make it real loud)**  
_Give me the thing that I love_  
**(I'll turn the lights on)**  
_Put your hands up, make em touch_  
**(make it real loud)**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_  
**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

Elizabeta showed -Name- her closet and showed her some 'inappropriate' garments. -Name- covered her eyes in embarrassment, the trio outside of the door of her dressing room howled in laughter.

_I've overheard your theory_  
_Nostalgia's for geeks_  
_I guess sir, if you say so_  
_Some of us just like to read_

_One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me_  
_Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me_

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_  
_I live for the Applause-plause_  
_Live for the Applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and you scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

The trio spun -Name- on her 'make-up' chair. She laughed as everyone saw her funny expressions.

_Give me the thing that I love_  
**(I'll turn the lights on)**  
_Put your hands up, make em touch_  
**(make it real loud)**  
_Give me the thing that I love_  
**(I'll turn the lights on)**  
_Put your hands up, make em touch_  
**(make it real loud)**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_  
**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

**(Whoo) **Touch touch** (Whoo)**  
**(Whoo) **Touch_ touch now_

-Name- wrapped a shawl on Antonio and they danced the salsa. Gilbert tried to dance with Elizabeta but she threatened him. Francis was wide open so the two danced stupidly.

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_  
_I live for the Applause-plause_  
_Live for the Applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love_  
**(I'll turn the lights on)**  
_Put your hands up, make em touch_  
**(make it real loud)**  
_Give me the thing that I love_  
**(I'll turn the lights on)**  
_Put your hands up, make em touch_  
**(make it real loud)**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_  
**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

Elizabeta smeared lipstick on Gilbert's lips, he looked like a clown drag queen. Everyone fell on the floor, laughing.

_**A- R -T- P- O- P.**_

-Name- was wearing a large cloak that was red, it had jewels stitched into the fabric, she flashed her glittering heels at the trio and Elizabeta. The trio made cat-calls and hoots at the way -Name- walked like a model. Elizabeta shook her head, and -Name- nodded in agreement. She walked back to change. Then when -Name- came back she wore a grey dress that was sliced to the left side to show her leg, her dark grey heels had diamonds on the heel, she wore a necklace that had black orbs. The trio shook their heads but Elizabeta made a motion with her hand that meant: _maybe. _-Name- sighed and walked back, she came out, wearing a Night blue dress that had a large collar that was open on the front and the back. She wore a black necklace that had an ebony star, her dark blue heels also had stars along with cross bones. -Name- fixed her gloves that reached to her elbows, her red lipstick made her look more womanly. She smiled as she walked onto the 'runway'.

Gilbert thought maybe it was the time to play some MJ music: 'Slave to the Rhythm'. So he turned on the radio and it played..

(Bold- you, Italics - MJ (Music)

**She dances in the sheets at nights**  
**She dances to his needs**  
**She dances 'til he feels just right**  
**Until he falls asleep**  
**She dances in the sheets at nights**  
**She dances, cooks his food**  
**She can't be late, can't take too long**  
**The kids must get to school**

_[Chorus (2x):]_  
She's a slave to the rhythm  
_**She's a slave to the rhythm of**_  
_**She's a slave to the rhythm**_  
_**A slave to the rhythm of,**_  
_**The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love**_

_She dances for the man at work_  
_Who worships her all the time_  
_She can't be rude as she says,_  
_"Sir, I must be home tonight."_  
_She dances to the kitchen stove_  
_Dinner is served by nine_  
_He says his food's an hour late_  
_She must be outta her mind_

_[Chorus]_

**She works so hard, just to make her way**  
**For a man who just don't appreciate**  
**And though he takes her love in vain**  
**Still she could not stop, couldn't break his chains**  
**She danced the night that they fell out**  
**She swore she'd dance no more**  
**But then she did, he did not quit as she ran out the door**

_She danced through the night in fear of her life_  
**She danced to a beat of her own**  
_She let out a cry and swallowed her pride_  
**She knew she was needed back home, home**

_[Chorus] _

Everyone was laughing, -Name- was happy that she made new friends.

_'NOW, I MUST BE THE GREATEST ACTRESS HOLLYWOOD, AND NEW YORK HAS EVER SEEN!' _

-Name- hoped that she wouldn't make enemies...

* * *

_**[A/n] Sorry -Name-, I can't let that happen... YOU'LL HAVE RIVALS, READER-CHAN! **_

_**NOW, R&R! **_

_**HASTA LA PASTA, MI DUCKIES!**_


	3. Chapter 3: It's a long trip

**Chapter 3: It's a long trip, to CALIFORNIA! **

_**[A/n] Midnightestrella: Hello, *turns chair to reader, dramatically* we meet again. Hmm, you seem to be the one for my awesome story. But the question is, *takes off shades in character and effect* are you worthy of it's blinding epic-ness, action packed, romantic, humorous glory? Well, *puts shades on* that's for you to find out, my duckies. Now, I'll let you go on in your journey... *picks up book that reads: 'Hero VS Villain: Actor!America X Actress!Reader' Now, *flips through the awesome pages* where was I?... Oh, yes, the part when (Name) is in her trailer... **_

_**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTIOOOON!**_

* * *

-Name-, the trio, and Elizabeta all were trying to calm down from the laughter. That's when Diana Florence came into -Name's- trailer.

"Oh, Miss. -Last name-. Ivan, Arthur, and Alfred want to see you.." The girl smiled and gestured for -Name- to step out. -Name- looked to her new found friends, they all shared a face that read: _'We don't like her. We don't like her one bit, not the way she smiles, the way she laughs, nor her shifty little eyes!' _-Name- climbed out, but she didn't notice that the 'happy' actress was trying to trip her. When -name- spun on her heels Diana gave her a small smile.

-Name- felt a little odd with her smiling like that, but she shook it off and walked to the center of the cinema.

"Yo! -Nickname-! Are ya' excited to Leave New York?!" Alfred cried hugging -Name-, "Hey, nice dress.. It makes you look hot -I mean- not like that! I meant you look gorgeous!" He looked away. -Name- rolled her eyes, _'He's being weird.. I guess this is how he really is.' _

Somewhere, a trio, and a Hungarian woman were hiding behind chairs, smirking at the two of you. _(*Picture the piece: 'Mission Impossible' playing in the background.*)_

"I zhink zhis is cute..." the Prussian 'kesesese'd. The group nodded and Then an Austrian man bumped into them, almost blowing their cover.

"Rodrich? Pfft! You scared us! Vhy are you here? Aren't you suppose to vrite an un-awesome song for zhe movie?" Gilbert spat as he helped Antonio up. Francis sighed as he looked at Rodrich, clearly dreaming a perverted thought. The Austrian stiffened, "It's not 'un-awesome', it's actually finished, I came here to show Arzhur zhe music sheets."

Elizabeta straightened, "Vell, Rodrich, Alfred and Arthur are busy discussing with zhe new actress, -F/n- -L/N-." The Austrian nodded slowly at the Hungarian.

Antonio smiled, "And we think they are _mucho, mucho identro de amor_.."

Man, he sure used such emotion in those Spanish words..

* * *

Alfred and -Name- climbed into a limousine, -Name- gasped and looked to the built in placement cushion for champagne bottles and rose petals were scattered inside. It gave the ride a romantic atmosphere.

The american blonde man blushed and face-palmed, "**_DAMN IT, FRANCIS, ANTONIO, AND GILBERT!_**" -Name- blushed and laughed at his rosy cheeks._ (-Name- could totally see them ROTFL... 'CUZ HER HIPS DON'T LIE-! Jk...)_

"Please don't laugh.." Alfred covered his face with his hands. -Name- smiled, "I'll stop... but, not just yet!" She laughed for teasing, then Alfred nudged her playfully.

"Now," She breathed, "I'm done. Happy?"

"Very," Alfred smiled.

"Alfred, dear?" Diana opened the door, "-N-Name-?"

Alfred got up and kissed Diana's cheek, -Name's- heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach, "Hey, babes! We are leaving in a few, 'kay?"

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek, " alright.." -Name- exited the car and crossed her arms, _'Alfred...' _

* * *

Everyone was packing up, everyone was leaving, and -Name- forgot about the 'little' incident in the limo. The trio, Elizabeta, Ivan, and Felix all climbed into their cars. -Name- climbed into the seat to find... SCREAM SITTING BESIDE HER! -Name- yelped and punched the mask in reflex. She heard a muffled, 'OW!'

"Damn... you got a strong arm..." The man, unmasked himself and it was... ALFRED! _(Bet ya didn't catch that! XD!) _

"_**ALFRED! YOU BASTARD! You scared** **me!**_"-Name- playfully punched Alfred on the shoulder. "OW!" Alfred cried, "Even your 'play' punches hurt!" The blonde chuckled and smiled at -name-.

"Ready, -Name-?" A soft voice came from the driver's seat.

"MATTIE?! My Bro! Where were ya?!" Alfred chuckled and tussled his twin's hair. Matthew whined, "Stop it Alfred!"

-Name- laughed and patted Alfred, "Down, boy!" Alfred sat back into his seat, "Mattie?"

The Canadian smirked and tipped his driver's hat, "To Hollywood, Mister Jones and Lovely -L/N-.." then with that, he drove off.

* * *

_ *Now, we have another Montage.. 'Cuz, I know you guys want it! XD* _

_****__[Pitbull:]_  
Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world  
_[Chris Brown, In Background:]_ Ay ay, yeah ah!  
Now we're International, so international, international, so international,  


-Name- saw the city lights in awe, "Wow!" Alfred smirked, "The city that never sleeps.. so true.."

_You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show  
Don't test me, boy (don't test me, boy)  
'Cause I rap with the best for sure,  
305 'til the death of me  
Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
But for now forget about that,  
Blow the whistle  
Baby you're the referee, dalé.  
_

Matthew told the two a funny story when Alfred did something stupid, it made -Name- laugh but Alfred pouted childishly.

_****__[Chorus: Chris Brown]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's international love  
Ohh, yeah, it's international love

**_[Pitbull:]_**  
I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere.  
Everywhere? Everywhere!  
I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere.  
I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
And the places on the globe I didn't know existed.  
In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me, "Pit, you can have me and my sister."  
In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb  
And in Greece – you've guessed it – the women are sweet.  
Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie – there's nothing like Miami's heat.  


Alfred was laughing and he poked his head out of the window, waving his hand out, "GOOD BYE NEW YORK CITY!" he replied with a New Yorker accent, "HOPE TO SEE YA SOON!"

**_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_**  
_You put it down like New York City_  
_I never sleep!_  
_Wild like Los Angeles_  
_My fantasy!_  
_Hotter than Miami_  
_I feel the heat!_  
_Ohh, girl, it's international love_  
_Ohh, yeah, it's international love_

_[Pitbull:]_  
_Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,_  
_I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!_  
_En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!_  
_But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!_  
_In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen_  
_In Brazil they're freaky with big old boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!_  
_In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua_  
_Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!_  
_Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!_

**_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_**  
_You put it down like New York City_  
_I never sleep!_  
_Wild like Los Angeles_  
_My fantasy!_  
_Hotter than Miami_  
_I feel the heat!_  
_Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)_  
_Ohh, yeah, it's international love_

-Name- was feeling a bit sleepy as they were getting closer to the airport to Hollywood. Alfred too, was feeling sleepy. They rubbed their

**_[Chris Brown:]_**  
_There's not a place_  
_That your love don't affect me, baby_  
_So don't ever change_  
_I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby_  
_Haaay_  
_Whoa-oh_

**_[Pitbull:]_**  
_Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide_  
_Let's rap_

_[Chorus (2x): Chris Brown]_  
_You put it down like New York City_  
_I never sleep!_  
_Wild like Los Angeles_  
_My fantasy!_  
_Hotter than Miami_  
_I feel the heat!_  
_Ohh, it's international love_  
_Ohh, it's international love _

The two actors fell asleep as the car drove on, Matthew sighed, "Such kids..." He shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

**_[A/n]: You readers must have noticed I'm Sangre now. I'm Midnight's depressing side.. So no complaining! Hope you liked this chapter! _**

**_Midnight: When will I b-? _**

**_Me: never... Maybe. _**

_**Midnight: D:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chap 4: Are we there yet? **_

_**[a/n] Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for taking so much time just to update. If you are reading: 'Art Museum Fright' then, that's been updated. Also, if you want I can do another Heta-Version of another horror game: 'The Witch's House'. Soon I'll be posting some fan art of 'AMF' later on Google+ so... yeah! And I'll be switching the cover as well. Anywho: **_

_**I DON'T OWN HETALIA. **_

_**ANSWERS TO 'FROMAMERICAWITHLOVE': Nope. No PruHun. HungaryxAustria all the way. Diana is an OC. Diana and Alfred are BF and GF. So technically: LOVE TRIANGLE! :D **_

_**Answers to Falling Out The stars: Yes. It was International Love. **_

_**AnimeCatGirl76: I love the band. Reader-chan has rivals, NO EXCEPTIONS. And thanks for the follow.**_

_**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! **_

* * *

"Miss -Last Name-?" -Name- woke up in the arms of Alfred. She yawned and replied, "Hm?" He placed her on the seat of the airplane next to him. Diana was right behind the two of you. Dressed like a real model, she scoffed and replied to Alfred, "Dear? Please sit at the seat near the aisle. I can't bear to be away from you..." The two kissed and it made -Name- feel.. envious? No... SHE WAS NOT JEALOUS! Then if she wasn't.. (Which she is) then what?

"Okay, babes!" He chuckled and sat down near -Name-.

"It's still the night, I'm.." Alfred yawned and smiled, "Sleepy.." -Name- smirked, "You woke up 3 minutes ago. Now you're.." She yawned an leaned on Alfie's shoulder, "Sleeeepy?.."

The american replied sleepily, "You are too... Need... to..sleep.." -Name- groaned, "But I need.. a lullaby!~.."

Alfred smiled slightly, "Lately I been, I been losing sleep... Dreaming about the things that we could be.. But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard.. " he yawned. "Said no more counting dollars...We'll be counting stars..Yeah, we'll be counting stars.. " The two of you slept.

LIKE CHILDREN.

* * *

Francis was sitting by Gilbert, who was listening to 'My songs now what you did in the dark' by Fall Out Boy. Francis hissed, "Why don't you turn down the volume on those Beats?" Gilbert held onto his Beats Headphones and frowned, "Fine.." He put down the volume. The Italian bros were sleeping next to each other, Hungary was sitting next to Antonio, Arthur sat by Matthew, Feliks sat by himself, and Ivan sat by Diana. Who was watching Alfred sleep.

_*Flashback* _

_"Alfie! Hey, what do you want? A big mac with large fries, and a shake?" Diana was standing behind the register. (She used to work at McDonalds) Alfred smiled at her, "You know me so well!" _

_Diana laughed and told the others to prepare his meal. He paid and Diana was always daydreaming about him. Which resulted of making some mistakes. She groaned as people complained about their wrong orders. She saw Alfred leave, she waved, he waved back. She sighed, dreamily. _

_Her boss pulled by her collar and barked, "YOU'RE FIRED!" He tossed her to the floor and grabbed her cap, "FIRED! NOW, LEAVE MY SIGHT! YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSINESS!" Diana held back the tears and took the apron off. She stood up, tossed the apron and yelled at her boss, "JUST GREAT! I always wanted to leave this motherfucking hell hole!" She glared, "CIAO YOU BASTARD!" She slammed the glass door so hard, it cracked. _

_Alfred, luckily, was still there. He frowned, "I'm sorry.. it was my fault you lost your job.." Diana didn't notice she was crying, she shook her head and gave him a weak smile, "S'okay.. it wasn't your fault...That I fell for you.." She looked away, wiping her tears with a fist. Matthew opened the door for Alfred to step in, the Canadian smiled, "Diana.. you may come in." Alfred nodded, "Do you want to be a star, Dia? I heard you say so many times that you'd do anything for show business..." Diana hugged him and replied, "Really?" The blonde chuckled, "The first movie.. will be called 'Blood on the Dance floor'.. inspired by MJ.." Diana squeezed him harder, "You remembered my favorite song..." _

_*End of Flashback* _

Diana sighed and looked at her hands, "Why.. does he not love me?" She bit her lip, "I envy.. you.. dumb -Name-.." Ivan slept soundly. The airplane was silent and her seat was the only one with a little light. Creepy images crept around the shadows of the sleeping figures. She softly sang to herself, for comfort herself. Like a lullaby..

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed...Get along with the voices inside of my head..You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath..And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.." She cried softly as the evil side of her shouted in her head, _'I hate you -Name-. I hope you die. you'll never have my baby..' _Diana sang a little evilly and angrily, "I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek..Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosy..Wanted to receive attention for my music...Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me..For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways..Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated..When I blew; see, but it was confusing.." She closed her orange eyes, "'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf..Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)..Hit the lottery, oh wee..But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet..It was like winning a used mink..Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink..I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep.. Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think..'Cause I'm.." She whispered, "I'm friends with the monster..."

Diana covered her ears to muffle the sounds of shouting in her head, "I envy you... so much.. Miss -Last Name-" She curled up and smirked,

_"That's why I gotta stop you.." _

* * *

(This is not a cliffy.. for now..)

The light came flooding in the window, -Name- found herself in a ridiculous situation. She woke up with her face on Alfred's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her face. She turned red and squeaked, "Al?"

The blonde woke up, "Hmm?" His eyes opened and it took him a few minutes to register what happened, "Um.. Hi?" He laughed nervously. The two stayed like so, until they decided to sit correctly. They yawned and stretched like it didn't happen.

"What a lovely morning, right -Nickname-?" He replied and blushed. -Name- chuckled, "Indeed it is!~ My, what have we here? Some birds out the window!"

Alfred laughed, _'Man.. have I fallen... for her?' _

* * *

**_[A/n] CLIFFY!~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAAHA!~ I IS SOOOO EVIL!~ Anywho, _**

**_HASTA LA PASTA!~ Until next time! R&R!~_**


End file.
